


Eien no wana to shittemo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Trains, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yamada avrebbe voluto poter smettere di pensare.Lo avrebbe voluto, davvero.Ma era troppo tardi per non farlo, lui aveva fatto la sua scelta, e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, in qualche modo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Eien no wana to shittemo

**_ \- Eien no wana to shittemo - _ **

Yamada avrebbe voluto poter smettere di pensare.

Lo avrebbe voluto, davvero.

Ma era troppo tardi per non farlo, lui aveva fatto la sua scelta, e ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, in qualche modo.

Il treno si muoveva troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.

Gli dava quasi la nausea, ma era quasi certo che il vero problema non fosse la velocità.

Quando quella mattina aveva deciso di andare alla stazione, era convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Ora si sentiva maledettamente stupido.

Era partito da un paio d’ore, e gliene mancava poco più di una per giungere finalmente a destinazione.

Improvvisamente, non aveva più voglia di arrivare.

L’aver avuto la giornata libera era stata la sua maledizione.

Si era svegliato troppo presto, sempre con lo stesso pensiero che lo martellava.

La sera prima Chinen l’aveva chiamato.

Yamada non avrebbe saputo decifrare il suo tono di voce.

Gli era parso... infastidito. Vagamente triste.

Gli aveva detto che Yuya era andato da lui, quella sera.

Gli aveva detto di amarlo.

E Chinen era rimasto in silenzio, come sconvolto di fronte a quella notizia.

Quando gliel’aveva raccontato, a Ryosuke era quasi venuto da ridere, ma si era trattenuto.

L’aveva rifiutato, perché Yuri non provava niente per il più grande, e questo lui lo sapeva.

Ma gli faceva male comunque.

Quando avevano chiuso la conversazione, Yamada si era sentito come se l’aria gli mancasse.

Perché lui lo sapeva, e si domandava come avesse fatto Chinen ad ignorarlo per tutto quel tempo.

Aveva visto Yuya cambiare, l’aveva visto farsi sempre più cosciente della presenza del più piccolo accanto a sé.

L’aveva visto innamorarsi, lentamente, ed era rimasto a guardare fino a quel momento.

Eppure, dentro di sé, aveva sempre sperato di essersi sbagliato.

Non c’era più niente da sperare adesso.

Sapeva che Yuya era partito per Osaka quella stessa mattina, e ben poteva immaginare come si sentisse.

Riusciva quasi a provare empatia per quel dolore.

Riusciva ad immaginarselo, su quello stesso treno, con la medesima tristezza che adesso provava lui.

Chiuse gli occhi, e gli parve di vederlo.

Avrebbe voluto poterlo toccare. Poterlo abbracciare, potergli dire che lo riusciva a capire, poter asciugare le sue lacrime, poter curare quel dolore.

Ma non aveva il diritto di farlo.

E non aveva nemmeno il diritto di essere su quel treno, non aveva il diritto di andare da lui, non aveva il diritto di fare niente di tutto quello.

Ma non era riuscito a farne a meno.

Aveva pensato, e troppo, e l’unica conclusione a cui era giunto era che avrebbe voluto vedere Yuya, e che non avrebbe atteso la fine del week-end per poterlo fare.

Ora, a quella velocità impossibile, la stupidità del suo gesto l’aveva improvvisamente colpito.

Era _tutto_ troppo veloce.

Troppo, perché lui potesse tornare indietro sui suoi passi.

Poteva solo andare avanti.

*******

Quando Yuya lo vide, non nascose la sua sorpresa.

Non si aspettava di vedere Yamada, non lì e non in quel momento, e il più piccolo era certo del fatto che non avesse nemmeno particolarmente voglia di vederlo.

Ma fece finta di niente, com’era diventato fin troppo bravo a fare.

“Ciao, Yuuyan!” gli disse con un sorriso, il quale impiegò qualche secondo prima di venire ricambiato.

“Yama-chan!” il più grande si scostò dall’ingresso per farlo passare. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese poi, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo mentre si toglieva le scarpe, e insieme raggiungevano il salotto.

“Sei da solo?” chiese Ryosuke, eludendo la domanda.

L’altro annuì, mordendosi un labbro.

“Sì. I miei sono a casa di alcuni amici con mio fratello. Io... non sono arrivato da molto” gli spiegò scrollando le spalle. “Vuoi qualcosa?” domandò subito dopo, e senza attendere oltre si diresse in cucina. “Ho fatto il caffè da poco, te ne porto una tazza” gli disse, e a Yamada quella parve una fuga, più che altro.

Aveva visto le occhiaie.

Aveva visto gli occhi arrossati.

Aveva visto la tristezza nel suo sguardo, ed era certo che in quel momento loro due apparissero uguali.

Gli andò dietro, perché dopo tutta la strada che aveva fatto non voleva perderlo di vista nemmeno per un secondo. La sua presenza lo tranquillizzava, riusciva a mettere a tacere anche i peggiori pensieri.

E gli sarebbe piaciuto che un po’ fosse anche il contrario, ma sapeva di non potersi aspettare tanto.

“Come va, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, arrivandogli improvvisamente alle spalle, tanto che l’altro trasalì.

“Oh... va tutto bene. Sì. Va tutto bene” mormorò, versando il caffè in due tazze e porgendogliene una. “E tu? Mi vuoi dire perché ti sei fatto tre ore di viaggio per venire qui?” gli domandò, alzando un sopracciglio, e Yamada comprese che non c’era spazio per i convenevoli, non in quel frangente.

Gli prese le tazze di mano, posandole sul ripiano dietro di lui e spingendoglisi contro.

Lo fissò dritto negli occhi solo per un secondo, prima di mettersi in punta di piedi e posare le labbra sulle sue.

Non durò più di pochi secondi prima che Takaki gli mettesse con decisione una mano sulla spalla e lo respingesse, facendolo andare a sbattere contro il tavolo dietro di lui.

Yamada non si diede pena di rimanerci male. Era tutto preventivato, in fondo.

“Che cosa diavolo fai, Ryosuke?” sibilò il più grande, passandosi una mano sulla bocca. Il suo sguardo era un misto di confusione e vago disprezzo, ma l’altro non si curò neanche di questo.

Conosceva i suoi rischi, li conosceva bene.

“So quello che è successo, Yuya. So quello che hai detto a Chinen, so... so come ti senti” gli disse, avvicinandoglisi di nuovo, lentamente.

Yuya lo guardò con aria sprezzante, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che cosa vuoi saperne, tu? Io...” fece una pausa, sospirando. “Non sono affari che ti riguardino, Yamada. E vorrei sapere, se ti degni di dirmelo, che cosa diavolo sei venuto a fare fino a qui” gli chiese, mentre il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ferito per quel tono così scostante, così malevolo.

Ma era tutto considerato, sapeva come sarebbero andate le cose.

Non poteva concedersi di stare male per questo, perché era una sua scelta.

“Io lo so, invece. Io so come ti senti al pensiero che Yuri non ti ama, so quanto ti fa stare male, so che cosa significa poter guardare solo da lontano la persona di cui sei innamorato, senza poter fare niente, perché sai che fra di voi non accadrà mai nulla” fece un sorriso sarcastico, triste, riducendo al minimo la distanza fra di loro. “Io lo so che cosa provi, Yuya, perché sono le stesse identiche cose che provo anch’io” mormorò alla fine, stingendo le mani a pugno fino a che le nocche non divennero bianche, continuando a dire a se stesso che non doveva piangere.

Pronunciare quelle parole, faceva assai più male che pensarle.

Lo sguardo di Yuya si fece meno duro nel sentirlo parlare così, e Yamada seppe che aveva capito; ma non cambiava poi molto che lui capisse o meno, perché non aveva niente da sperare.

Non era lì perché voleva qualcosa che non poteva avere.

Era lì per dare ad entrambi un premio di consolazione.

“Mi dispiace Ryosuke, io... che cosa vuoi che faccia?” mormorò il più grande, mostrando un certo disagio nell’avere l’altro così vicino.

Yamada sorrise lievemente, posandogli una mano su un fianco e portando la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Scopami, Yuuyan” mormorò, cercando di essere il più lascivo possibile.

Sotto la sua mano lo sentì irrigidirsi, e scostarsi da lui per quanto poteva.

“Che cosa...” disse, a mezza voce, prima che l’altro gli portasse una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, toccandolo in modo deciso, languido.

“Lo so che non provi niente per me. Lo so che non mi ami, e non m’interessa. Non ti sto chiedendo nessun impegno, ti sto chiedendo di fare sesso con me.” gli spiegò, pratico. “Fingi che io sia lui” aggiunse poi, mentre la sua voce perdeva qualsiasi lascivia e si faceva malinconica, mostrando solo per un secondo tutto il dolore che provava.

Yuya si morse un labbro.

Non parlò, non subito. E non si sottrasse al tocco del più piccolo, che continuava ad accarezzarlo con fare sempre più deciso, mentre sentiva l’erezione cominciare a diventare dura fra le sue mani.

“Non... non è giusto per nessuno dei due, Ryosuke” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Ma non c’era convinzione nelle sue parole, e Yamada lo sapeva.

Prese fiato, senza mai smettere di toccarlo; non aggiunse altro, ed attese che fosse Takaki a muoversi per primo.

E lo fece, dopo pochi secondi.

Aprì gli occhi, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinandolo nella sua stanza.

Yamada si guardò intorno, conscio del fatto che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione in cui avrebbe potuto vederla.

Yuya abbassò la serranda, e lui accese la luce, salvo poi essere ripreso.

“No.” mormorò Takaki, mordendosi un labbro. “Spegnila” ordinò, e Yamada si concesse un sospiro prima di obbedire.

Certo che voleva la luce spenta.

Certo che non voleva vederlo.

Certo, perché gli aveva detto di fingere che lui fosse Chinen.

S’impose per l’ennesima volta di abbassare le proprie aspettative, prima di tornare vicino all’altro.

Si sentì spingere con la schiena contro il letto, mentre Yuya gli si stendeva addosso, in quel letto troppo piccolo dove in effetti le opzioni non erano molte.

Il più grande lo liberò velocemente dei vestiti, e altrettanto fece lui; prese ad accarezzargli ogni centimetro disponibile di pelle nuda, mentre con la bocca cominciava a spostarsi dal collo alla clavicola, per poi scendere sul petto, sempre più in basso.

Yamada cercava di trattenere qualsiasi gemito, perché non voleva che sentisse la sua voce e fosse privato della sua illusione.

Quando lo sentì con la bocca vicino alla propria erezione, dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per fermarlo.

Senza dirgli una parola, fece presa su una spalla, tirandosi a sedere e spingendolo contro il materasso, invertendo le posizioni.

Non perse troppo tempo; artigliò i suoi fianchi con le mani, mentre si sistemava fra le sue gambe e cominciava a passare la lingua lungo la sua erezione, lentamente, assaporandone ogni centimetro.

Quando alla fine lo prese del tutto in bocca, si godette il gemito strozzato di Yuya nelle sue orecchie.

Lui voleva sentirlo, invece. Voleva sentirlo urlare, voleva sentirlo godere, e poco importava quello che l’altro stava immaginando in quel momento, lui sapeva chi era e cosa stava facendo.

Non gli diede tregua, la sua lingua e la sua bocca si muovevano senza sosta, mentre le mani continuavano imperterrite a sfiorare la pelle sensibile sui suoi fianchi, sulle sue gambe.

Avrebbe voluto vederlo in viso, avrebbe voluto vedere la sua fronte madida di sudore, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione quasi tormentata, ma questo non gli era concesso.

Immaginò anche lui, perché era tutto quello che spettava loro in quel momento.

“Yuri...” lo sentì mugolare, ed ebbe come una stretta al cuore.

Ebbe voglia di urlare, ma non fece niente.

In fondo, era quello che lui stesso aveva chiesto.

Lasciò andare la sua erezione con un movimento brusco, al quale l’altro si ribellò appena.

Si lasciò afferrare per le spalle, sempre senza emettere un suono, e si ritrovò nuovamente disteso, dando la schiena a Yuya.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli faceva scivolare velocemente le dita in bocca, senza perdere troppo tempo prima di portarle lungo la sua apertura.

Strinse i denti quando le sentì entrare dentro di sé, una alla volta.

Con calma, con cura, perché lui in quel momento era Chinen, e Yuya non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Chinen.

Forse fu in quel momento che la sua decisione cominciò ad apparirgli come quella sbagliata.

E continuò a sembrargli così mentre l’altro si faceva spazio fra le sue gambe, mentre lo penetrava, lentamente, affondandogli la testa nell’incavo del collo e stringendosi forte alla sua spalla.

Yamada avrebbe potuto vederlo, ma non poteva rischiare di voltarsi.

Tenne il viso premuto contro il cuscino mentre Yuya cominciava a muoversi dentro di lui, con un ritmo che lasciava ben intendere la sua urgenza, la sua voglia, la paura che tutto quello che in quel momento era solo nella sua mente potesse svanire.

Ryosuke aveva sognato fin troppe volte di fare sesso con lui.

Si vedeva abbracciarlo, toccarlo, guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre lo penetrava, mentre lo faceva sentire voluto, amato.

Non avrebbe avuto niente di tutto questo, ma la rassegnazione era ancora meno forte del dolore.

In nessuno scenario che si fosse figurato davanti gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così.

Quando aveva deciso di andare ad Osaka, quando aveva deciso di darsi a Yuya per Chinen, e non per quello che in effetti era, aveva pensato che entrambi potessero ottenere qualcosa.

Aveva pensato che Takaki sarebbe stato felice nella sua piccola illusione di riuscire finalmente a possedere Yuri, e che lui si sarebbe accontentato del suo corpo, delle sue mani addosso, dell’averlo dentro di sé, fingendo che davvero avesse voglia di farlo.

Ora invece, capiva di aver sbagliato i suoi calcoli.

Si sentiva disgustoso. Alla stregua di un oggetto, di qualcosa che sarebbe stato gettato via non appena Yuya avesse raggiunto il suo scopo.

Ebbe voglia di piangere, ma i suoi singhiozzi non avrebbero fatto altro che cessare ancora prima quello spettacolo squallido, rivoltante.

Sentì Yuya spingere dentro di lui con sempre più forza, sempre più velocemente, mentre la sua mano si spostava fra lui e il materasso e prendeva a toccargli l’erezione, muovendola in modo erratico, concitato.

Il più grande portò la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio, e lui poté sentirlo meglio gemere quel nome.

_Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri._

“Yuri... ti amo” fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, prima di lasciarsi andare contro quel materasso, prima di continuare a lasciarsi usare fino a che non sentì Yuya venire dentro di lui.

I secondi di silenzio che susseguirono furono atroci.

Era finita, per entrambi.

“Ti amo anch’io, Yuuyan” mormorò, senza essere certo che l’altro l’avesse sentito.

Sentì l’altro sfilarsi da dentro di lui, lo vide alzarsi e rivestirsi.

“Puoi fare la doccia, se vuoi” gli mormorò, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Yamada rimase disteso ancora per qualche secondo, al buio.

Il peso dell’umiliazione vinceva su qualsiasi altra cosa potesse provare in quel momento.

Aveva avuto quello che voleva, e non era nemmeno lontanamente soddisfatto.

Yuya in fondo, aveva avuto ragione a voler spegnere le luci.

In quel momento, nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto vedersi.

******

Il viaggio di ritorno fu peggiore di quello di andata.

Era il tramonto, e lui vedeva i raggi scuri del sole svanire dietro a qualche sporadica pianta.

Era tutto quello che vedeva, a quella velocità. Non aveva il tempo di scorgere i dettagli di quella luce, così come non aveva una chiara percezione di quello che era accaduto nelle ultime ore.

Sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto spegnersi, come quel sole.

Ma non era possibile, e lo sapeva.

Si era lavato e se n’era andato, senza nemmeno salutare il più grande, nell’ultimo tentativo di salvare quella mera illusione.

L’illusione di Yuya di aver finalmente fatto suo Chinen, e la sua nuova illusione di non essere mai stato in quella casa.

Ma non poteva mentire a se stesso, non quando sentiva ancora il calore del corpo dell’altro addosso, senza poter fare niente per far sparire quella sensazione.

Si sentiva sporco, inutile, vuoto.

Nei giorni a seguire, sarebbe andato a lavoro e avrebbe affrontato Yuya, come se niente fosse successo.

E in effetti non era successo nulla, perché Takaki aveva fatto sesso con Chinen quel giorno, e non con lui.

Yamada non aveva mai provato così tanto disgusto per se stesso.


End file.
